NINGÚN SUEÑO IMPOSIBLE
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si Kotoko no se hubiera quedado con Irie-kun como tanto ella habia creido?. He aqui un final alternativo para todos aquellos que les gustaba más la pareja de Keita y Kotoko


**Todos los personajes e historia de Itazura na Kiss no me pertenecen a mi,si no a su verdadero autor. sea quien sea.**

**Ningún sueño imposible**

Kotoko se encontraba entre los brazos de Keita.

``_No regreses con él. Termina con él´´_.

Las palabras aún resonaban en su mente con una fuerza de la que ella no quisiera ser tan consciente,pero,demasiadas cosas habían ido ocurriendo y...ya no sabia que pensar.

Keita era un chico excelente,atento,amable...

A cualquiera que preguntarás,te respondería lo mismo sobre él.

E Irie-kun no estaba siendo muy atento últimamente.

Además,¿era normal que se sintiera tan bien y segura entre los brazos de Keita?.

No recordaba haberse sentido así nunca con Irie-kun.

Incluso,en su viaje de Luna de miel,cuando habían estado juntos por primera vez,no había llegado a sentirse tan bien.

Se le había cortado la respiración y el corazón le martilleaba tan fuerte en el pecho,que pensaba que,en un momento a otro,se le saldría del pecho.

La cara le estaba ardiendo por los nervios y no se le ocurría nada coherente que decir para alejarse de sus brazos.

Incluso la frase de``_Estoy casada_´´ le sonaba vacía y sin sentido.

-Kotoko,yo te amo. Yo cuidaría de tí hasta el ultimo día de mi vida. Te amaría siempre y nunca te ignoraría del modo en que lo hace él. Por favor...

-Keita...-murmuró esta,intentando decirle algo,¡cualquier cosa!,pero,no le salieron las palabras y volvió a cerrar la boca,mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

-Por favor,Kotoko. Solo dime que te lo pensarás. Solo eso y te dejaré marchar.

Unas ligeras lágrimas afloraron a los ojos de esta,bajó la cabeza para que este no se percatara y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Me lo pensaré.

Tres simples palabras.

Tres simples palabras que le habían costado tanto pronunciar,pero,que ahora que las había dicho,se sentía profundamente aliviada.

Le había prometido a Keita pensarse su proposición mientras que ella era una mujer casada y se sentía aliviada de haber pronunciado esas palabras.

¿A caso era un monstruo?.¿Era tan mala persona?.¿Cuando se había acontecido ese cambio en ella?.¿De verdad se estaba planteando dejar a Irie-kun para quedarse con Keita?.

Las dudas no paran de rondar su mente y ella no lograba sacar nada en claro.

Keita se inclinó más hacia ella y la besó en la mejilla con intensidad,ya que los labios de ella quedaban lejos de su alcance en aquella posición,y después,la liberó.

Kotoko lo miró fijamente a los ojos,con lo que él le mantuvo la mirada para que comprendiera que lo que sentía por ella no era nada pasajero y lucharía contra el que hiciera falta para conseguirla.

Esta volvió a asentir con la cabeza para que supiera que de verdad estaba considerando su proposición y se marchó,caminando lo más rápido que pudo,casi corriendo,de vuelta a casa.

Lo peor de todo aquello fue que llamarla su casa le resultaba terriblemente duro.

Cuando llegó a casa,todavía con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y la cara aun enrojecida,entre lo de antes acontecido y la carrera a casa.

Le entraron terribles ganas de echarse en el suelo,tal y donde estaba,y sumirse en sus pensamientos,mientras deseaba que todo lo que había sucedido solo fuera un sueño. Y,que al despertar, Keita no le hubiera dicho nada y ella e Irie-kun fueran un matrimonio feliz y que sus dudas al respecto se hubieran disipado.

Pero,no le dio tiempo ha hacerlo,ya que Irie salió del salón y se la quedó mirando mientras caminaba de camino a las escaleras.

Lo más seguro era que fuera a acostarse.

-¿Ya has vuelto?-le preguntó este fríamente.

Ella simplemente asintió,sin fuerzas para hablar.

Él la miró más fijamente,ya que presentía que pasaba algo,pero,no dijo nada y continuo su camino hacia el dormitorio.

Kotoko se quedó allí,de pie,deseando fervientemente que Irie se acercara y la abrazara mientras le diría al oído que todo iba bien.

Pero,nada de eso ocurrió.

Él solamente se marchó sin decir palabra.

Las lágrimas volvieron a acudir a sus ojos y las palabras de Keita resonaron aún con más fuerza en su cabeza.

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas,sin poder contenerlas,y fue al baño para impedir que ningún miembro de la casa la viera así y le preguntara sobre lo que le ocurría.

Sobretodo,la madre de Irie. No podría soportarlo.

Cuando lloró hasta quedar agotada,se lavó la cara para intentar disimular la hinchazón de los ojos y la nariz y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Allí, Irie ya estaba acostado y de lado,tal vez para evitar verla cuando entrara en la habitación.

Esa idea fue como otra cuchillada en su corazón y antes de que las lágrimas volvieran a surgir sin previo aviso,se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama intentando hacer los menores movimientos posibles por si Irie ya se había quedado dormido.

Se arrebujó en las mantas,sintiendo mucho,a pesar de tener a su esposo justo al lado.

Solo tendría que girar la cabeza para ver que,efectivamente,él estaba allí.

Sin embargo,no hizo movimiento alguno.

Simplemente se quedó allí,quieta,con el frío calando hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos.

¿Desde cuando iban las cosas tan mal?.¿Cómo era que no se había dado cuenta antes?.

Había amado a Irie-kun desde el instituto,pero,ahora,esa emoción que sentía con solo verlo,habia desaparecido,siendo reemplazado por...nada. Se habían casado siendo muy jóvenes por que sus familias así lo habían querido y ellos no habían puesto objeciones tampoco a ese respecto,pero,ahora, Kotoko se replanteaba seriamente si había sido demasiado acelerado todo eso y si de verdad lo que sentía por él había sido amor o simplemente un encaprichamiento de adolescente que se había ido apagando con el tiempo.

Pero,aunque así fuera,¿lo que sentía por Keita era más serio o era también otro encaprichamiento?.¿Cómo podía estar realmente segura de algo así?.¿Lo estaría alguna vez?.

Estaba más que claro que Irie no iba a ayudarla con eso.

Conociéndole,seguramente le diría que le fuera bien con Keita y seguro que no miraba atrás después de decir esas palabras.

Al fin y al cabo,muchísimas mujeres iban tras él,tanto antes como después de casado.

¿Por qué iba a tener que preocuparse alguien como él por una chica tan simple como ella que casi no sabia hacer nada bien?. ¿Desde cuando Irie no le había demostrado que la quería?.

Ya ni se acordaba.

Sintió algo cálido correr por su mejilla y,al alzar la mano,se percato de que se trataba de más lágrimas.

¡Qué extraño!.

Pensaba que ya no le quedaban.

Evitó los sollozos que atascaban en su garganta por miedo a que él la oyera y fuera a preguntarle que le pasaba con esa voz tan fría e indiferente,con lo que ella solo lloraría más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Si se hubiera girado,hubiera comprobado que él ya la había oído y tenía la mandíbula apretada hasta casi decir que podría partirse un diente.

Nunca hubiera supuesto que lo suyo con Kotoko acabara tan mal.

Había estado seguro que había hecho la elección correcta al elegirla a ella.

¡Tan seguro!.

Pero,ahora esa seguridad se había ido volando por la ventana y ya no sentía nada.

¿Cómo podía decirle algo como eso a ella?.¿A aquella chica que lo había perseguido por años por mucho que él la rechazara,a aquella chica que se había abierto camino a codazos en su interior y la chica que le había entregado su primera vez con aquella entrega?

La mataría.

Y su familia lo mataría a él.

Pero,era peor de vivir de aquella manera.

Suspiró,exasperado,e intentó conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Kotoko se levantó tan temprano como solía hacer,fue caminando hacia la universidad para despejarse un poco y entró en el salón de prácticas.

Allí estaba Keita,con su bata de prácticas ya listo y preparado.

-Hoy has tardado un poco más-le dijo sin ningún tono en especial.

-Sí. Es que he venido andando-le respondió ella de igual modo.

Alzó la vista para mirarlo y sintió como el corazón dentro del pecho.

En aquellos momento,necesitaba que él volviera a cobijarla entre sus brazos y sentirse segura.

Este pareció notar su necesidad,por que se acercó a ella e hizo precisamente eso,enterrando la cara en su cabeza y atenazándola en su pecho hasta que no pudo moverse. Kotoko se agarró a su camisa tan fuerte como pudo y enterró la cara en su pecho, sintiendo la agradable calidez de él envolviéndola. Oyendo el latido de su corazón en su pecho hasta llegar a creer que el suyo propio se había llegado a sincronizar con el de Keita.

-Keita...-murmuró esta.

Él sacó la cara de su cabello y bajó la vista para mirarla mientras ella alzaba la suya.

-¿Podrías besarme?.

Este sonrió débilmente y,con el dedo pulgar,comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla muy suavemente mientras ella cerraba brevemente los ojos y disfrutaba de la sensación.

-Kotoko,nunca más tendrás que pedirme un beso-le dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y la besaba débilmente en los labios en un primer intento de contacto.

Cuando notó que ella cedía lentamente,profundizó un poco más el beso,oyendo, encantado,como Kotoko soltaba un pequeño gemido de placer.

¿Cuanto hacia que Irie no le había dado el cariño que necesitaba?.

Acarició su boca lo más suavemente que pudo y,cuando notó que las manos de Kotoko oprimían su camisa para acercarlo más,entreabrió su boca con pequeñas demandas de mordiscos en su labio inferior hasta que pudo entrar totalmente en ella y pudo rodearse de la aterciopelada sensación de su boca. Esta volvió a gemir,algo más fuerte,y recorrió con las palmas de las manos el pecho de Keita hasta llegar a su cuello,donde lo rodeó con sus brazos y enterró las manos en su cabello.

Este comenzó a inclinarla sobre la mesa de prácticas hasta,prácticamente,tenerla tumbada allí,completamente a su merced.

Alzó un momento el rostro y la contempló así,con su cabello castaño desparramado sobre la mesa de una forma exquisita ante sus ojos. Acarició la nariz de Kotoko antes de volver a besarla,donde ella volvió a responder y, tímidamente,alzó una pierna hasta tenerla rodeando la cintura de Keita.

Este volvió a alzar la vista cuando notó que una de las manos de Kotoko que no estaba en su cabello,estaba dentro de su camisa,acariciándole de nuevo el pecho.

Y observó claramente el brillo en los ojos de ella.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-le preguntó antes de que perdiera el poco control que le quedaba y se perdiera en ella definitivamente.

Ella solo asintió con confianza.

Irie había ido ese día temprano a la universidad por que no se encontraba con ánimos suficientes como para soportar a su familia.

Pasó ante la puerta de la sala de prácticas de enfermería y recordó que Kotoko debía de estar allí dentro practicando para sus clases,así que miró por el pequeño ventanuco de la puerta para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

No estaba preparado para lo que vio allí.

Kotoko estaba tumbada en una de las mesas,entre los brazos de ese compañero suyo de clase que se llamaba Keita.

Era obvio lo que estaban haciendo allí.

Podía oír los leves gemidos de Kotoko,con sus cabellos desparramados por la mesa y agarrada como estaba a los hombros de él y Keita estaba mirándola fijamente mientras la hacia suya,como si aún no se creyera que por fin tuviera a Kotoko entre sus brazos.

Realmente,aquello debería haber destrozado a Irie,pero,de extraña forma,no era así.

Si no,todo lo contrario.

Se alegraba por ellos.

Kotoko merecía a alguien que de verdad la apreciara.

Y ese tal Keita parecía hacerlo.

Además,ahora que los veía,¿cuando había sido la última vez que había tocado a Kotoko?

No sabia dado cuenta que las cosas ya fuera tan mal desde hacia tanto.

Dejó la puerta y continuo hacia su departamento.

¿Para qué iba entrar en aquella habitación?.¿Para crear una situación incómoda entre los tres,sin saber que decir?.

Mejor marcharse y dejarlos solos.

Keita no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a Kotoko bajo él.

Tenía las mejillas de un hermoso color rosado y sus labios estaban hinchados de tantos besos.

De sus besos.

Su cabello,tan sedoso,estaba igual o más de desordenado sobre la mesa,pero,él no podía imaginarlo de una forma mejor.

No la había desnudado totalmente por que Kotoko podría haberse arrepentido,pero,tenia la esperanza de que ella le concediera ese honor muy pronto.

Aun se había quedado de más ganas de ella.

Kotoko intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Esa experiencia con Keita había sido lo más intenso que había sentido en toda su vida.

Y nunca se sintió tan amada como en aquel momento.

¿Cómo podía despertar aquel simple chico tantos intensos sentimientos en ella?.

No lograba entenderlo.

Solo sabia que no quería dejar que aquello terminara y que,después de eso,ya no podría volver con Irie-kun,por que sería injusto para él que ella andara pensando en Keita dentro de la casa de su familia.

Su padre y ella aún conservaban la casa que este se habían hecho construir cuando el terremoto de nivel 2 había destruido su casa,así que,después de hablar con Irie y pedirle el divorcio, se marchara allí y le daría la oportunidad que Keita tanto deseaba.

Al fin y al cabo,sentía en el fondo de su pecho que lo suyo con Keita no sería solo un mero capricho y quería de verdad intentarlo con él.

Lo observó,todavía estando él encima de ella,y el sentimiento de su pecho creció sobremanera,viendo como los ojos de él brillaban a contemplarla,como si la adorara o como si fuera algo muy preciado que tenía el deber de proteger.

Y ella quería dejarse proteger si él era su guardián.

Irie esperaba en el salón de su casa,leyendo el periódico,con su hermano Yuki sentado en el sofá de al lado,leyendo un libro con la misma posición que su hermano y su madre en la cocina mientras hacia la cena,entonando una alegre melodía.

Su padre aún no había vuelto de trabajar.

Una lástima,ya que se tendría que enterar de todo luego.

Kotoko entró por la puerta del salón y saludo sin muchos ánimos a la familia mientras bajaba las escaleras,con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Irie se percató al instante del brillo especial que se apreciaba en los ojos de ella.

-Mamá,por favor,¿podrías venir al salón?-la llamó Kotoko,mientras se colocaba delante de los sófares donde los dos hermanos estaban sentados,sin aun atreverse a alzar la vista del suelo.

-¿Qué pasa,querido?-le preguntó la señora Irie,secándose las manos en un paño de cocina y mirándola preocupada.

-Me gustaría deciros algo importante.

-Yo también quiero decir algo-dijo Irie mientras se ponía en pie y dejaba el periódico doblado sobre la mesa del salón.

-Onee-chan,¿no podrías dejar que Kotoko hablara primero?-le preguntó su madre, volviéndose molesta hacia él.

-No. Dudo muchísimo que lo que tiene que decir Kotoko sea más importante que lo que tengo que decir yo-le respondió,cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirando a su actual esposa.

Esta tragó saliva,ya que vio algo extraño en los ojos de Irie.

Incluso su hermano Yuki lo notó en su tono de voz y cerró el libro,dejándolo encima de la mesa,al lado del periódico.

Y su madre frunció el ceño,realmente preocupada.

-Bueno...¿Y de qué se trata?.

-Kotoko...-le dijo,volviéndose hacia ella.

-¿Sí,Irie-kun?-le preguntó esta,sin atreverse a mirarlo del todo a los ojos.

-Quiero pedirte el divorcio.

El silencio que se sobrellevo en la casa a continuación fue tal que podía oírse el sonido de los corazones allí reunidos en la casa.

Kotoko se quedó paralizada,sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en su rostro.

Yuki abrió tanto los ojos por la sorpresa,que casi parecían salirsele de sus órbitas y la madre de ambos intentaba salir de su sorpresa lo más rápido posible que le permitía su cabeza.

-Pe...pero,eso no puede ser,Onee-chan-le dijo esta,después de haberse recuperado del impacto de la noticia.

Irie no dijo nada y simplemente miró a Kotoko.

Esta lo miró a él,percatándose de que algo brillaba en el fondo de sus ojos,pero,sin llegar a saber de que se trataba.

¿Qué era eso que veía?-

-¡Onee-chan!-gritó su madre al ver su indiferencia ante ella.-¡No puedes hacerle eso a Kotoko-chan!.¡¿Verdad,Kotoko-chan?.¡Díselo a Onee-chan!.

Esta miró a Irie,que,débilmente le sonrió.

Una luz se encendió en su mente.

¿Irie sabría lo suyo con Keita?. ¿Le había pedido él el divorcio para que ella se ahorrara la vergüenza de confesar lo que había hecho ante la familia?. ¿Lo que brillaba en sus ojos era felicidad por ella?.

-Yo...No tengo nada que decir. Irie sabe que lo nuestro no ha funcionado como nosotros habríamos querido,¿verdad?-se atrevió a preguntarle tímidamente.

Este asintió mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se hacia un poco más grande.

-Quisiera recoger mis cosas y marcharme a la casa que mi padre había construido para nosotros.

-Yo te ayudo-le dijo Irie.

La madre de ellos se quedó en el salón,sin saber que decir para detener aquello y con las lágrimas ya brillandole en los ojos.

Yuki simplemente seguía demasiado sorprendido como para decir nada.

-Lo sabes,¿verdad?-le preguntó Kotoko mientras metía la ropa que Irie le iba dando en su maleta.

-Espero que los dos seáis muy felices.

Ella lo miró y vio que de verdad deseaba que lo fueran.

Kotoko le sonrió y le dio las gracias.

Se le escaparon unas lágrimas de tristeza por él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Siento que esto acabará así.

-¿Qué dices?. Hubiera sido peor si hubiéramos continuado igual que hasta ahora. Solo nos habríamos echo más daño y esto acabaría muchísimo peor. Es mejor así. Sé muy feliz con Keita. Es un buen tipo. Yo también buscaré mi propia felicidad-y le besó el cabello por ultima vez.

Había pasado mucho tiempo con aquella chica,pero,extrañamente,ahora que se iba de su lado,solo podía sentir alegría por ellos y una liberación de la tensión que se había ido formando poco a poco al rededor de ellos dos.

-De verdad espero que tú también puedas encontrar tu propia felicidad,Irie-kun.

La madre de los Irie lloraba a lágrima viva en la puerta de la casa mientras Yuki aún no salia de su asombro.

Pero,sintió el buen humor que flotaba en torno a su hermano y a Kotoko y al menos supo que las cosas no habían acabado de mala manera como se había temido y que ambos podían seguir siendo buenos amigos en un futuro.

Kotoko se abrazó a la madre de los Irie,que esta se aferró a ella como si quisiera impedir que se marchara.

-Mamá,por favor. Esto no significa que ya no nos veamos nunca más. Seguiré siendo tu hija. Y espero que me permitas que te siga llamando mamá-le dijo,sonriendo.

Esta asintió con energía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que no dejaban de manar con un pañuelo.

-Tú seguirás siendo mi hija,Kotoko-chan. Puedes venir a esta casa todas las veces que quieras. Y seguiremos llendo de compras juntas.

Esta sonrió y asintió.

-Bueno...debo irme ya. Debo llegar a casa,recoger un poco todo y llamar a mi padre para contarle lo que ha pasado.

Se acercó a Yuki y le besó en la mejilla mientras este la miraba a los ojos.

-Espero que sigas considerándome tu hermana mayor,Yuki-chan.

Este simplemente asintió sin dejar de mirarla.

-Ya quedaremos para solucionar todo el papeleo-le dijo Irie.

-De acuerdo. En la universidad me dirás cuando quedamos para solucionarlo,¿de acuerdo?.

Y con las mismas,Kotoko se marchó dejando a toda la familia Irie en la puerta, contemplando su marcha.

A la mañana siguiente, Kotoko se reunió con Keita en la puerta de la universidad y le contó,emocionada,todo lo que había ocurrido.

Keita la convenció para que esperaran un tiempo antes de contarle lo suyo a alguien,pero, Keita no iba a consentir quedarse sin su dulce Kotoko,así que quedarían siempre que pudieran y,como iban en el mismo grupo de amigos,no se vería excesivamente malo que pasaran mucho tiempo junto,¿verdad?.

Esta entendió que este tenía razón y se puso de puntillas y le besó en los labios.

Después,observó su expresión de sorpresa y sonrió.

-No sabes cuanto te quiero,Keita.

Este no pudo contenerse las ganas e,ignorando a todos los que podrían verlos allí,en pleno campus de la universidad,abrazó a Kotoko contra su pecho,besándola en el cabello y,finalmente,en los labios con toda la pasión que albergaba en su corazón por aquella hermosa y dulce mujer.

Qué ahora era toda suya.

Se podría decir que no había ningún sueño imposible.

Espero que os haya gustado,ya que Irie-kun nunca me gustó mucho,por que lo veía algo seco con Kotoko,aunque sabia que la querí mucho.

Pero,esta pareja me llamaba mucho más,asi que,aqui esta.

Si quereís nuevas historias o ahi algo que no quede claro,o ,simplemente quereís comentarme algo,dejad reviews.

Los estaré esperando con ganas.

Arigato de antemano


End file.
